


I Don't Date Assholes

by I_Couldnt_Think_Of_A_User_Name



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, BAMF Stiles, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Isaac is Stiles' adopted little brother, Little Brother Isaac, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Popular Derek, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Couldnt_Think_Of_A_User_Name/pseuds/I_Couldnt_Think_Of_A_User_Name
Summary: Derek Hale, the schools most popular student and playboy doesn't like losing.So when all he needs to do to win is to get into Stiles Stilinski's pants, he knows he’s not going to lose. After all, who wouldn't want to take up the chance to date Derek Hale?But Stiles doesn't date assholes. And in his opinion, Derek is the most assholist asshole of all assholes.OrThe High School AU where Derek hates losing. Stiles hates Derek winning. And everyone else hates the conflict that this causes.





	1. New Prey

Derek Hale was an asshole. Then again, so were most of the popular high schoolers. But the difference between Derek and the rest of those people was the fact that Derek was _aware_ that he was an asshole. And he really didn't see the problem with it. 

He had an enormous friendship group, consisting of all the good looking and favoured students. He was the Captain of the lacrosse team, he had high grades, he came from a well known and wealthy family, he was hot as fuck and could have absolutely any person he wanted. 

Any girl, or boy for that matter (Derek didn't care what gender they were, as long as they were attractive) would be over the moon if Derek gave them even the smallest amount of attention. Just looking at them got them all hot and bothered. Yes, he was famously known for being a playboy, but that didn't change the fact that everyone was willing to give dating, or sleeping with Derek a go. Everyone wanted to be the one to finally get Derek to date longer than a few measly months, the current Derek Hale Dating Record stood at three months and thirteen days, set by Paige, a former student of Beacon Hills High. 

And all this gossip surrounding Derek Hales love life was what started The Game. The stupid name coming from the fact that no one could make up their minds about what it should be called. The Game was played between everyone in his friendship group (know as The Pack), where each member was given a person and a time limit, decided by the votes of the group. The goal was to either, kiss, date, sleep with, or get your chosen person to say the words "I love you". A certain amount of points was given for each goal that was accomplished, 10 points for a kiss, 20 points for a date, 30 points for sleeping with them and a major 50 points for getting them to say they love you. Once you had finished with that one person, you could move on to the next.

It was a cruel game, Derek knew that. But that didn't stop him from playing. And it didn't stop him from winning either. 

Because Derek Hale was an asshole. 

***

"Who's winning?" Lydia Martin asked as she took her seat between Allison Argent and Erica Reyes. She normally sat next to Jackson Whittemore, but since they had recently broken up (again) she was ignoring his entire existence. This happened more often than most people would think, Lydia and Jackson had the most on and off relationship that Derek had ever seen. But by the end of the week, they would be back together, like every other time this had happened. It was almost routine now. 

Jackson was sitting down the far end of the table with Danny, Ethan, Aiden, and Theo. And on the head of the table sat Kate, Jennifer, and Kali. Ennis was sitting next to Derek with Matt on his other side, and Boyd was seated in his usual spot next to Erica. The Pack's group consisted of just over a dozen people. 

Danny Mahealani, best friend of Jackson, was the one who answered.

"Who do you think's winning Lydia?" He said with a scoff, and rightfully so. 

Everyone knew who was winning. 

Lydia turned her attention towards Derek, and he gave her the most innocent smile he could muster. 

"Oh cut the crap Derek, your charms don't work on me," She snapped. Someone wasn't in a good mood. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lyd's, but to answer your previous question, I am in fact winning," Derek said with a smirk.

She snorted. "Whats the current scores?" 

Ethan spoke next. "Derek's got 210 points so far," Someone on the opposite side of the table, possibly Jennifer, gave an appreciative whistle, "Theo's on 180, and close behind him is Matt on 170." 

"And since breaking up with you only a few days ago, Jacksons managed to gain another 40 points which has him on 140," Danny advisedly added.

Lydia didn't look very happy about that news. Which Derek thought was kind of understandable, since they had only broken up three days earlier. And if Jackson's gaining points that's obviously because he's been messing with some other girls. 

But Lydia doesn't seem to let herself be bothered by it too much, she actually seems to have expected it which isn't really surprising considering that its Jackson they're talking about. Instead, she chooses to not give Jackson the satisfaction of getting angry and turns back to Danny. 

"I've changed my mind, I'm going to play this round," She grins. "And you can add 10 points right now, I just finished making out with Max Conners in the bathrooms." 

The choking noise that Jackson makes is rather funny, but he feels sorry for his bro, Lydia can be a monster when she really wants to be. 

The main idea of the game is to specifically get the group to give or approve of a person and set a time limit for you to achieve your objectives. But because they like to add the occasional surprise, each participant gets three chances to gain ten points, and ten points only, when they do any of the four goals with a person. And Lydia now only has two chances to use this left. 

One rule when participating in The Game was that you could decide to join at any time, but could only add points that had happened the day you joined not any previous to that. 

You had to report any points to Danny, who has been the person to keep score ever since it all began, even though he has never played himself. Danny was too nice is what everyone in The Pack said, he didn't like the idea of getting with people only to ditch them after, all for the sake of winning some "stupid game". But Danny was loyal to their group and even though he didn't play, he didn't stop them from having their fun. 

Derek didn't have a problem with Danny disagreeing with The Game, he was friends with the man and they had grown close over the past few years, but he often caught the way Danny looked at the group with disappointment. He hated it. 

He decided to change the subject. "So, anyone got a new person for me?"

"Already moving onto your next victim, huh?" Erica laughs, eyes glowing with mischief. 

Derek just grunts in reply. 

"How about' Lilly Carter? I hear she just broke it off with her long-distance boyfriend. Probably an easy way to make some points," Boyd says swinging his arm around Erica's shoulder. 

They're dating, but they have an open relationship, both participating in The Game, not being left out of the fun. 

"Sounds alright, I guess," Derek replies, looking bored. 

"Not enough of a challenge for the almighty Derek Hale?" Erica cackles, seeming to love mocking him. 

"I think after all the points I've already won its only fair that I have an easy target. But for the next one, I expect to have a more difficult person to deal with. I'm getting rather bored of beating all your asses over and over again," Derek says. 

Matt, who's obviously been listening in the entire time, hits the table a couple of times to get the entire groups attention. 

"Everyone who agrees that Derek's next target should be Lilly Carter say, Aye," He speaks loud enough for the whole group to hear, but just quiet enough so that the rest of the cafeterias occupants are oblivious to whats being said. 

"Aye!"

And that was that. 

***

Boyd happened to be right. Lilly had been an easy way to get points. Too easy in Derek's opinion. All it took were some lingering glances, some teasing and flirting, and some showing off. 

He now has an additional 30 points. 10 for the kiss he shared with Lilly in the change rooms after a lacrosse game, and 20 for the date he had taken her on afterward. 

He could have easily taken her home after to have sex, and he doesn't doubt his ability to make someone fall in love with him, especially when said person was so naive. He just didn't see the appeal. He was bored and she wasn't going to amuse him anytime soon. 

So, when she tried to talk to him the next day at school, he had shut her down. Told her that it was just a one-off thing and continued to walk to his next class. 

Derek wasn't sorry, and he didn't regret it. Sure, he felt slightly bad about the tears that had welled up in her eyes and the sadness that had overwhelmed her face. But he wasn't sorry. Derek knew this was one of the very many examples of himself being a complete asshole, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wouldn't change his behaviour for the world. 

***

Derek takes a seat at The Packs table. And immediately Boyd, sitting across from him, asks. "Why'd you break it off with her?" 

Derek disregards him, turns to where Danny's sitting and tells him. "A kiss and date, 30 points." 

Danny proceeds to take out his phone and type in the new scores. 

Derek turns back to Boyd, and now Erica who had just sat down. Boyd repeats the question and Erica expectantly adds "I thought you texted the group chat yesterday saying that she was super easy and that it would be no problem."

Almost everyone in The Pack is now sitting at the table, and while some are having their own conversations, most are listening to what he has to say. 

Derek scowls at them all. 

"I told you all yesterday that I was getting tired of beating your asses so easily, I'm doing you all a favour here, letting you catch up," Derek huffs out, continuing to glare at the group. 

"Oh please, we all know that you absolutely hate losing. You're not going to just randomly give us more time and chances to catch up, that's not how you work," Kate insisted, glaring right back at Derek. She had always been the one who wasn't even the tiniest bit scared of getting all up in his face, maybe that was why Derek had been so attracted to her in the beginning. 

"Fine, I got bored," Derek glowered. 

"That's it? You just got bored?" Allison questioned, deciding to join the conversation. 

God, why did everyone have to be so curious about all of his decisions? Why was he friends with these people? 

"Yes because I got bored. It was just so fucking easy. And now I have to pick someone else, but I've already been with so many people. I've already slept with the "untamable" Jared, taken Ash's virginity, brought both Smith twins on a date and I have everyone at this school under my finger."

"I wouldn't say, _everyone_ ," Danny replied. 

Jennifer snorted. "Yeah, most guys hate him. He steals all the pretty girls away." 

"Those who don't love him want to be him," Erica mocked. 

Theo lets out a loud thundering laugh. "It sounds like you need a challenge, Hale." 

"Like there's anyone at this hellhole school who would actually give Derek a challenge," Matt rolled his eyes. 

Apparently, everyone found this funny, and laughter ensued. 

Derek could say that he was rather proud of the fact that he was irresistible. He hadn't really met someone who resisted him since Paige. And even then he had broken her in less than a month. He hated losing. And he hadn't lost for so very long, and he didn't think he ever would if he was being completely honest. 

Once the laughter died down, Danny cleared his throat. 

"I would like to recommend someone for Derek to take on next," he began "Someone who could give Derek his so-called "challenge"."

Everyone at the table stared at him in shock. 

Danny never recommends people for The Game. He didn't participate in any of it besides keeping score and adding the occasional comment here and there. Recommending someone was basically giving them over to be eventually hurt in Danny's opinion. So this was a big deal. 

The table exploded. Question after question being thrown at Danny. 

"What?"

"Who?"

"Why now?"

"Who is it?"

"Who are they?" 

"I thought you didn't recommend people!?"

"Danny, who!?" 

Danny didn't seem the slightest bit surprised at the group's outburst and patiently waited it out. Once everyone caught onto the fact that Danny wasn't going to be speaking until they all shut up, everybody slowly but surely started to quiet down. 

"Firstly, there are gonna be some special rules in place for this one, if everyone agrees on the person and time limit," Danny starts. "Derek will be allowed to take on at the maximum of three more people while he's trying to reach his goals with my recommended."

Danny, every once in a while, added some special rules. He made sure to keep them fair so a person didn't get an advantage over the others, so the fact that Danny was allowing for Derek to take on more than one person at a time was baffling. 

Danny continued through the bewildered chatter. "Derek will get a time limit of two months." 

Shocked gasps from all sides of the table.

"And, if he manages to complete his "challenge" I will triple the points won."

Absolutely dumbfounded. Derek, and everyone else at the table for that matter, was absolutely dumbfounded. 

Danny stood up from the table, a positively gleeful expression on his face, "Everyone who agrees to these conditions, say aye."

No one has ever really argued with any of Danny's rules or refereeing of The Game. And more importantly, Danny was always right about the information he had and was always fair in the rules he made. But more than anything, The Pack loved anything new. They loved stating new drama, scaring new student, creating new gossip, defeating new people for the fun of The Game, they loved watching new events and situation unfold. 

So no one questioned Danny. 

And everyone yelled an excited and slightly anxious. "Aye!"

Danny, with an accomplished smile on his face, turned to Derek. 

"Do you agree to take on this challenge Derek Hale?"

And there was something in the way that Danny was smiling that sent a shiver down Derek's spine. Danny looked way too happy about this. The points though would almost completely assure that Derek would win. And Derek, gone without any excitement and entertainment for so long, does the only thing a Hale would do. 

He accepts the challenge. 

And with a somewhat terrifying smile, Danny declares to Derek and The Pack. 

"Your next victim is Stiles Stilinski."

And just like that Derek had new prey. 

_Stiles Stilinski..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any situations/events you would like to see, words that you want to be spoken or any ideas in general, please let me know, I like to add as many of the audience's ideas (within reason obviously) as I can to my stories. I am more than happy for constructive criticism (I'm a young writer, so not everything is going to be at its best), and for anyone to point out typos (as the story is not beta’d). 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	2. New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally here, sorry for taking so long to post it. I personally feel like this chapter is all over the place, so if anything's confusing or you feel as though I could make anything better or clearer please let me know! Enjoy reading x

Stiles Stilinski had been having a shitty week. It was only Wednesday and he already had two detentions, stacks of homework, a slowly dying Jeep and a bad feeling in his gut that just wouldn't go away. 

So instead of staying up into the early hours of the morning, panicking and being in a constant state of anxiety like he normally would have on nights like that, he had chosen to go to bed early. 

Stiles had decided that he was going to follow the good old quote of "New Day New Life". He would go to bed, sleep through the entire night, and wake up tomorrow feeling refreshed and happy, leaving all the crap of the past few days behind. At least, that had been the plan. 

But its kind of hard to be refreshed and happy when you wake up to an earthquake. 

At least Stiles thinks it's an earthquake, what else could possibly cause the tremors and harsh movements currently rushing through his bed?

It isn’t until his foggy mind clears up and he opens his eyes that he understands what’s happening. 

There was a child on his bed. Correction, there was a child _jumping_ on his bed. 

Not an earthquake then. 

As soon as the young kid sees that Stiles is awake, he's got small arms around his shoulders and a mop of brown hair in his face. 

Ever since Stiles had told eight-year-old Isaac Lahey that he was more than happy to cuddle with him, he was more often than not woken by the boy and his hugs. 

Stiles hoisted one arm over Isaacs back and raised his other so he could card his fingers through the boy's messy hair. 

Isaac had been living in the Stilinski household for roughly 6 months now and had become attached to Stiles immediately. After Mr. Lahey had been arrested for child abuse and neglect, Sheriff Stilinki had fought tooth and nail for custody of the boy (since Isaac had no other living relatives). Stiles' father hated the idea of the kid going into the system at such a young age and did everything he could to stop it from happening. 

After weeks and weeks of meetings, paperwork, pulling the "I'm the Sheriff" card and other draining events the Sheriff was officially Isaacs guardian. Officially Stiles' adoptive brother. 

Stiles had always wanted a sibling, especially when his mother passed away after his 9th birthday. With his dad drowning himself in work and alcohol Stiles had been alone for quite some time and he had often found himself daydreaming of having a sister or brother to share his grief with. But after his dad had snapped out of his bad habits and pain, he and Stiles quickly became closer than ever, and Stiles didn't really ever revisit the thoughts about having a sibling. 

Until Isaac came along. 

Isaac, who was presently sitting in Stiles lap, lifted his head from Stiles' chest and nervously looked up at him. 

When Stiles found out that there was a chance that Isaac would be living with them he had done as much research as he possibly could. He had gone through many sleepless nights reading about several child abuse and neglect cases, and reading about the different trauma signs and effects. 

And once Isaac was in his dad's care, he had listened intently to what Isaacs therapist had to say. He had learned that it wasn't unusual for Isaac to get attached to Stiles, even when he didn't know him all that well. He learned how to help Isaac through his panic attacks and nightmares. And he and his dad taught themselves to be patient, and encourage Isaac to express his feelings and concerns without being afraid of the repercussions. 

Stiles had learned and accomplished many things over the past 6 months, but his proudest achievement would have to be the first time he got Isaac to laugh. 

During this time Stiles also picked up on Isaacs habits and how to get a read what the boy was feeling. And with the way Isaac was currently looking up at him with a nervous expression and slight pout, he knew that Isaac was wary of what Stiles' reaction would be to whatever it was he needed to say or do. 

So Stiles continued to run his hand through the boy's hair and asked him. "Are you ok Isaac?" 

Isaac looked down at his fidgeting hands. Stiles keeps playing with his hair. 

"I wet the bed again," Isaac whispered. 

Isaac didn't wet the bed often, but when he did he always felt bad about it. 

"That's fine Isaac, thank you for telling me," Stiles soothed, trying to reassure the boy that he wasn't mad. Isaacs dad had always lashed out when he was mad. 

When Isaac raises his head Stiles places a kiss on his forehead making Isaac smile.

Isaac still flinched when people went to touch him, and while he liked Sheriff Stilinki, he still couldn't help being slightly cautious. But he loved when Stiles showed him any form of affection, whether it be cuddles and kisses, or sweet words and praises. 

Stiles gave Isaac one last hug before he moved him from his lap and back onto the bed. Stiles stretched before standing and suggested to Isaac. "How about you go jump on dads bed while I change your sheets? And if you manage to get him up in less than three minutes I'll make you some pancakes?"

Isaac didn't need any more motivation and leapt off the bed and ran down the hall. 

A few seconds later Stile could hear his dad's soft protests and Isaacs giggling. 

Maybe it would be a good day after all. 

***

After an easygoing breakfast with Isaac and his dad, Stiles' plan for having a good day seemed to be going strong. 

After his dad had hugged both Stilinski kids goodbye, Stiles' spirits were still lifting. 

After his Jeep started smoothly and without any issues, Stiles seemed to have a permanent smile on his face. 

And after dropping an excited Isaac off at school Stiles was in a full-blown happy mood. 

It was when he arrived at Scott's place that his New Day plans went down the drain. 

***

Scott had been Stiles' best friend since the day they met at the overflowing sandbox in the park. They had a great relationship even when most would say that they were too different to be such close friends. But them being so different was the reason they worked so well together. Scott was the one who kept Stiles calm and contained, and in turn, Stiles was the one who kept Scott happy and safe. Scotty was the Yang to Stiles' Yin, the Robbin to his Batman. 

Scott was also probably the only reason Stiles didn't go around completely destroying peoples lives and instead settled on sassy remarks and small pranks. 

So when Stiles knocks on the McCall household door, ready to pick his best friend up so they could get to school on time, he isn't happy with what he finds. 

In fact, he's super pissed. 

"Who fucking did it?"

Because Stiles needed to know who had given Scott the swollen black eye that was covering almost half of his face. 

Scott, who was leaning against the door's frame, let out a sigh. "Stiles.."

"No Scott, tell me who fucking did it," Stiles was persistent. And Scott knows that he won't stop until he has his answer. 

"Who do you think it was?" Is all Scott says, and is all that's needed for Stiles to lose his shit. 

"That fucking asshole, I'll kill him! Who does he think he is? Just because his daddy is a rich ass lawyer doesn't mean he can get away with crap like this! Jackson can burn in hell. I'll be the one who sends him there," Stiles rants as he steps inside the house and starts pacing. 

"Was it during or after yesterdays lacrosse practice?" Stiles continues. "It was after wasn't it, even Jackson's not stupid enough to punch someone in front of a teacher. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Scott was apart of the school's lacrosse team, and even though he mostly sat on the bench during games, he still went to every single training session. Stiles sometimes went to watch him practice, and always went to his games, happy to support his bro. But he couldn't help but worry for Scott, considering that the team was made up of almost all the school's popular jackasses. 

And it seems that he was right to worry. 

Stiles stops his pacing abruptly and spins so he's facing a sad looking Scott. "Why didn't you call me? Or text me? Or come over? You should always tell me when shit like this happens."

Scott lets out another sigh. "I didn't tell you straight away because I knew you would react like this. You would have gotten pissed, told your dad about it and started something that's not gonna end well for anyone." 

His voice sounds rough, like it does after he's been crying. Fuck. Why does it have to be Scott that gets picked on? Why is it that out of everyone in the school Scotty had to be one of the people who gets pushed around and bullied? He was too good-natured and innocent. He didn't deserve any of this. 

Sure, it didn't happen that often, especially not when Stiles was around (which was most of the time). Both Scott and he were always teased and taunted, but it never really got too physical. But when it did it would usually happen to Scott, because he was the easier target, the one who wouldn't fight back. God, he was just too _nice._

____

So after a few deep breaths, Stiles walks over to Scott and hugs him. Scott wraps his arms around Stiles immediately. 

____

"You know that the reason I would tell my dad is that it needs to be stopped. Jackson and the rest of his shitty group shouldn't be able to get away with all the stuff they do. And telling my dad would be the first step to stopping it," Stiles explains. 

____

"I know Stiles, but I'm not dumb. Like you said they _shouldn't_ be able to get away with it, but they _do_. And plus there's no proof that Jackson was the one who hit me. More than half the lacrosse team is on his side, and no one wants to piss him off, so it's not like anybody would be able to back me up on it. They would just make up an alibi for him or something," Scott says. And Stiles hugs him just a little bit tighter. 

____

"Also, dragging our parents into this without any proof or evidence would ruin them. Jacksons dad is a rich lawyer, and the rest of his group all have parents that are high up in the ranks. Who knows what they could do to our parents?" Scott finishes, letting go of Stiles. 

____

Stiles knows there's truth in what Scott says. But his dad already knows that some of the kids at school give Scotty and himself a hard time, he always has. Stiles doesn't like to keep stuff from his dad, and while he doesn't tell him everything that goes wrong, he'll normally tell him if he had a shitty day or if someone was generally being a pain. 

____

He also knows that if he asked his dad, he would do everything within his power to help. 

____

Its Stiles' turn to sigh. 

____

"Ok, Scotty. We won't tell my dad, but I'm going to say something to a teacher."

____

Scott rolls his eyes but offers a small smile. "You've been telling the teachers about this for years and they never do anything."

____

That was true, they never did do anything. But it didn't stop Stiles from ranting about it at them. Annoying the crap out of them satisfied him somewhat. 

____

So with the heart to heart conversation out of the way, Stiles takes Scott's arm and pulls him towards Melissa's room. 

____

It was time to put one of Stiles' many talents to use. 

____

***

____

"I forgot how good you were at this kind of thing," Scott says from the passenger seat of the Jeep. 

____

Stiles doesn't need to look from the road ahead to know that Scotts looking that his face on his phone's camera. 

____

Stiles' mum used to love wearing makeup, and he had loved watching her use it, she had made it her duty to teach him all about it. So when she passed Stiles made sure to continue practicing with it every once and a while. 

____

Stiles himself can't say he loves wearing makeup, the only time he ever does is at home, or when he and Scott go a few towns over for a weekend, and even then it's usually just some eyeliner. But he does like using it on other people, and since his mum is no longer here, he practices on Scotty. 

____

After their heartwarming chat Stiles had dragged Scott to Mel's room so he could cover up as much of the bruising on his face as possible. It wasn't amazing work, he didn't have much time and stuff to work with for it to be perfect, but it did the job. 

____

And Scott seemed to be happy with it, so that's all that really matters. 

____

At the next red light, Stiles turns to face Scott.

____

"So, what did you tell your mum? She would have seen your bruised face when you came home?" He asks.

____

"Told her that lacrosse practice just got a little more rough than usual. She seemed really tired, so she believed it pretty easily," Scott replied, looking guilty. 

____

Scott hated lying to his mum, even more than Stiles hated lying to his dad. It didn't help that Scott was pretty emotional too, he always felt so bad after lying to someone. 

____

"That's ok, you just didn't want to worry her," Stiles says, trying to minimise Scott's guilt as much as he could. A sad Scott was no fun. 

____

"Yeah, I guess."

____

Stiles didn't try to reassure him anymore, and lets Scott do his thinking. 

____

While Scott's occupied on the other side of the car, Stiles plans how he's going to make Jackson suffer.

____

They don’t talk for the rest of the ride to school. 

____

***

____

After Stiles reverses the Jeep into its usual spot in the schools parking area, he unbuckles his seatbelt and leans back into his seat. 

____

While looking out into the sea of students walking around and socialising Stiles gets a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach. It seems the same bad feeling he'd had from the past few days has made a return. 

____

As his eyes roam the mingling students his gaze lands on a particular person. A particular person who seems to be watching him. 

____

Scott suddenly speaks up, making Stiles jerk his eyes away scene in front of him. 

____

"Why is Kate Argent watching you?" 

____

That was a good question. One Stiles wanted to know the answer to. 

____

You see, Scott and Stiles weren't the most popular people. In fact, when they weren't being teased or making small talk with others they were practically invisible. 

____

And Stiles liked it that way. Being invisible had its perks. It meant that he could focus on his grades and Scott. It also meant that he could get away with any trouble he decided to cause. 

____

So the fact that someone, especially someone so high up in the school hierarchy, was looking at him meant that something was up. 

____

The feeling in Stiles' gut only got worse. 

____

"I dunno Scotty Boy. I dunno." 

____

And with that Stiles and Scott got out of the beloved Jeep and made their way towards the school. 

____

Towards the territory of the wolves. 

____

***

____

Stiles doesn't think his New Day plan is going to work. 

____

In fact, he thinks his day is going to be hell. 

____

But at least he knows that a certain person is going to suffer through an even worse purgatory than he is. 

____

_He'll make sure of that._

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After finishing this chapter and then going back to read it, I realised how suggestive the line "It was time to put one of Stiles' many talents to use." was. And then Scott following it up with "I forgot how good you were at this kind of thing," just made it ten times funnier XD 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. New Frey

Kate Argent was not foolish. 

She did not believe, not even for a second, that the only reason Danny actually recommended someone for The Game was just for the sake of giving Derek a "challenge". 

Danny had to have an ulterior motive. 

Because Danny's the kind of person who sticks to what he believes, and not long ago he believed that actively participating in The Game was a "mean" and "unfair" way to have fun. 

So the first thing she does after Danny's announcement and Derek's acceptance of the challenge is find out who this Stilinski kid is. 

She didn't break into the room where the school keeps all the student's information, she had just gotten off a three-day suspension, she wasn't completely crazy. And instead, decided to flirt with Mr. Harris. 

And after some eyelash batting and some sweet spoken words she knows that Stiles Stilinski is the sheriff's son, in the same grade as them and is practically a no one. 

Mr. Harris seemed to be fond of the words "sarcastic", "never shuts up", "spazz", and "little shit" when describing Stilinski. He appeared to be very passionate about the subject. 

And while this information told her a few things about Stilinski, it didn't give her any idea on why Danny had specifically picked him for the "challenge". 

Going off of the knowledge she had of the spazz so far, she didn't see how he would give Derek any difficulty. He would most likely be delighted at Derek giving him attention and would do anything Derek wanted within the first few minutes of talking to him. 

Either Danny was completely wrong in picking Stilinski for this role, or Kate didn't have as much information on the kid as Danny did.

Kate, who was currently standing in the school parking lot watching a particular Jeep, let out a sigh. 

Today would be the day she found out whether or not Stilinski posed as a threat to her plans, and if so how she would deal with him.

She continues to watch as Stiles gets out of the Jeep. 

Keeps watching as Scott follows Stiles towards the school with a stupid smile on his face. 

And is still watching when Stiles flips his middle finger towards her before he enters the building. 

She already _hated_ him. 

***

Jackson Whittemore was not a coward. 

So when he sees something he's not ok with, he will fight. And when Danny had spoken the name Stiles Stilinski he had done exactly that. 

He fucking fought. 

After Danny had declared that Stilinski was going to be Derek's next victim he was immediately onto Danny. Asking him why the hell he would choose the spazz of all people. What was his best friend thinking?! Surely he knew how much of a pain in the ass Stilinski was based on what Jackson said about him, didn't he hear anything he told him over the past few years of high school? 

The rest of the group had rapidly tuned their attention to him, sending him questioning looks. 

So he had filled them in on how much of a complete loser Stilinski was. 

He told them that he was friends with the weird ass McCall kid who was unfortunately in their lacrosse team, and how he was almost always sitting at the very top of the bleachers reading or whatever during practice. 

They had eaten the information up and started to talk amongst themselves about it, trying to figure out whether or not they had seen or heard of Stilinski before today. Derek was the only one who stayed quiet. 

He had turned back to Danny then, only to find that he was gone. Because of fucking course. 

So he had done the next best thing, shifted his body into the direction of where Lydia sat to complain and start a conversation, only to see that she was getting out of her seat, presumably to go find Danny. 

His best friend and ex-girlfriend had both left the table. 

He was so fucking _pissed_. 

So that afternoon, when he had seen that Stiles wasn't sitting at the top of the bleachers watching McCall fail during practice, he had decided to take his anger out on the nearest and most deserving thing. McCall himself. 

It was only one punch. A hard one. But just one. 

And it had been oh so satisfying. 

Maybe he should do it more often. James O'Brien, the kid he used to kick around had recently moved away, so he needs someone new to hurt. And plus, he already teased and pushed McCall around, what was a punch or two every once and a while? 

Jackson had found a new punching bag. 

 

***

Lydia Martin was not heartless. 

No matter how many times her fellow peers told her so.

She was just very selective in who she chose to care about. 

And she cares about Danny, she really does. So she was worried, still is worried, by what he had done during their lunch break yesterday. 

Danny acting out like that was so unlike his normal self that Lydia wonders if something else is going on. If there's some deeper meaning to him finally joining in on The Game (why couldn't they call it something better? Something more sophisticated?). 

So she's worried about Danny. But she's also extremely pissed. Because he won't tell her _anything_. 

She had wondered about what his motives were, if he was just messing with the group and Derek or if he was serious about what he was doing. And if he really did know what this Stiles boy was like, when did he get to know him? Danny didn't have a single class without at least one member of The Pack in it (some strings were pulled to ensure that this happened), someone would have noticed if he was talking to some underdog. 

She had approached him after the announcement and Jacksons petty blow up at the table and asked him what was going on. Because something _was_ going on. And he had completely shut her down, dodged all of her questions and then fled to go to the "bathroom". 

So, she had concluded that she wasn't going to be getting any information about Stiles through Danny at that moment. 

She didn't know all that much about Stiles, or "Stilinski" as Jackson, and now the rest of The Pack had taken to calling him. All the knowledge she has about him is either from her ex or some of the other lacrosse players. 

She knows his friend Scott is on the lacrosse team, even though he doesn't even play. According to Jackson he just sits on the bench the whole season, which Lydia personally thought was a waste. But other than that she had nothing else to really go on. Sure Jackson and the jocks teased him and pushed him and Scott around a bit, so they somewhat knew of them, but any information from them wouldn't truly be reliable. 

Lydia can't say that she's ever gotten a good look at this Stiles person, but she already knows that he's just another lowlife, like everyone else in this shitty school. If Lydia was being honest she thought that most of the school's occupants consisted of mostly idiots who were just pawns in her game of chess. Without The Pack here, the school would crumble, especially without her around to lift the schools academic rating up. 

Lydia was the Queen Bee of this school. The Queen of this chess board. She always gets what she wants, and right now she wants to know what Danny's up to. She wants answers.

God, she absolutely hates no knowing. 

So today, she would confront Danny again.

And this time she would be getting him to talk. One way or another. 

***

Scott McCall was not naive... Well, at least not as much as everyone seemed to think he was. 

He could admit to himself that he wasn't the most observant or smartest person in the world. And he knew that he was rather innocent when compared to other kids his age. But that didn't mean he was completely oblivious.

Especially when it came to Stiles. 

He had been Stiles' best friend for as long as he could remember, so he knew almost everything there was to know about him. 

He knew the basic stuff that all best friends should know. Like how Stiles' favourite colour was grey (much like his morals), or how he was bisexual. 

He also knew the stupid pointless things. Like how Stiles always wore socks to bed, or how he constantly aced every single test and project. 

But he also knew the darker, more secretive things about him. Like how whenever Stiles was in an overwhelmed or anxious mood he would visit his mothers grave and talk to her about random and trivial things, or how Stiles spent almost two years of his life looking after himself because his father was too busy working and drinking. 

Scott knows Stiles. _Really_ knows him. 

So he's aware of the fact that Stiles isn't going to let the whole Jackson incident go. 

And to be perfectly honest, Scott has no problem with that. After all, it's not like Jackson doesn't deserve whatever prank Stiles has up his sleeve. 

Jackson had been teasing Scott since the beginning of high school, and almost always pushed him around in the halls. And sure Jackson was always rougher with him during lacrosse practice, but yesterday had gone too far.

Stiles may enjoy pranking and humiliating people a little too much, but he never does something that isn't deserved. He's almost like the school's personal vigilante, serving justice when the Beacon Hill's education system won't. 

And plus, Stiles has never been caught. So there's no reason for Scott to worry about Stiles getting in trouble. 

Scott knows that Stiles has some secrets when it comes to his pranking, its pretty much the only thing Stiles keeps from him. But Scott's fine with that because Stiles always has his reasons.

He trusts his best friend more than he trusts anyone else in the world.

So as he follows Stiles into the school, he gives his makeup covered face one last touch and lets a goofy smile appear. 

No matter what trouble Stiles gets himself into, Scott will have his back. 

Just like he knows Stiles has his. 

***

Danny Mahealani was not blind sighted. 

He knew that his friends were shitty people. But in the end, they were still his friends. It wasn't an excuse, but it was an explanation. 

Danny had many reasons for what he had done. But his main one was simply to get someone to put "The Pack" back into their places. Danny could only deal with so much bitchy and douchebag attitudes before he ended up doing something he would regret. All he really needed was for someone else to take them down a notch, and what better person than Stiles Stilinski. 

He doesn't actually know Stiles all that well. At least not personally. But he does know other things about him. Like how he's the person behind all the 'mysterious' pranks that have been happening since the very beginning of high school. 

Stiles was very good at hiding what he did, Danny would never have guessed that it was him pulling off all the insane pranks. It was actually an accident, him figuring out that Stiles was the one behind it. Or at least the main person behind it. 

So Danny knows that Stiles is already in a (somewhat) conflict with The Pack, even if they don't know that it's Stiles their fighting. Thus why he has chosen Stiles to be Derek's next target. 

Stiles is bisexual. It took some asking around, and maybe a little bit of bribing, but he knows that Stiles is just as into guys as he is ladies. Why is that important, especially if Stiles is meant to be a challenge? Because it has to at least be believable, and anyone who has eyes can see just how good looking Derek Hale is. Plus, its a known rule of The Game that you can't recommend someone who isn't going to be into the person's gender. 

But just because Stiles is bi doesn't mean he's going to fall at Derek's feet, the pranks already prove that, since Stiles has pranked Derek just as much as any other member of The Pack. The thing that makes it so much better is the fact that Stiles always, always has a reason to prank someone. So he'll have a list of reasons to not like Derek, on top of the fact that he already hates him (Danny's pretty sure Stiles hates everyone in The Pack, which kinda makes him sad because he’s apart of it too). 

The more Stiles is dragged into The Packs business, as he will inevitably be with Derek trying to win him over, the more reason he'll have to prank and deal with them. 

Danny has planned a lot of this, as creepy as that sounds. And he knows that it's going to work. He (and Stiles) will make it work.

He just hopes that Stiles won't hate him when he eventually finds out that Danny's the reason he was dragged into this whole mess. And he _will_ find out about it, he's the sheriff's son after all.

Danny really likes Stiles, even though he doesn't know him that well. So he's already sorry for what he's done, but he doesn't regret it.

If anyone can handle a flirting Derek Hale, a prank war and a massive conflict all in one go. 

It's Stiles Stilinski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly found it hard to get into the other characters mindsets after writing in Derek and Stiles' POV. Let me know if I did ok, or if I could improve? Also, sorry for any typos!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Old Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being able to update sooner. I've just recently had exams as well as a shit load of assignments so I haven't had time to write. This chapter was meant to be longer, but I felt bad for making everyone wait so long, so instead of having one long chapter of Derek's POV chapter 5 will be a continuation of his view. That being said this chapter was slightly rushed so there will more than likely be a few spelling errors, and once again I apologize if the chapters all over the place :P If any of you have suggestions for what you'd like to see happen in this story or just have a question let me know!
> 
> Some info to note for this chapter: Malia is not related to the Hales (PETER'S NOT HER DAD). Allison and Kate are cousins, Allison's dad being Chris and Kate's being Gared (Chris and Gerad are brothers). The Hale fire did not take place, and no one is a werewolf. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for being so patient!

Derek loved showers. Loved the way the warm spray beat down against his toned body. How the sound of the running water hitting the tiled floor blocked everything else out. 

Shower time was Derek's alone time. His private time. 

Derek doesn't think there will ever be a moment where he doesn't enjoy a nice shower, whether it be long and warm or short and cold. 

So yeah, Derek really loves his showers. But one thing he doesn't love is annoying sisters who bang on bathroom doors trying to interrupt their brother's shower experiences. 

God, Cora was annoying. 

"Derek! Hurry up! We've only got like 10 minutes until we have to leave for school, and I will not forgive you if we end up being late again," Cora shouted, banging on the door a few more times for good measure. 

"You know, people always say that woman are the ones who take forever getting ready, but damn, they obviously haven't met you before," She continued, seemingly not bothered by the ruckus she was making. 

Derek proceeded to ignore her antics. Hoping that if he pretended not to hear her, she would give up and leave him in peace. 

But Hales tended to be people who were stubbornly persistent. 

"GET YOUR HAIRY ASS OUT OF THE SHOWER NOW DEREK!"

Derek lets out a mournful groan, mumbles about how he doesn't have a hairy ass and turns the shower off. 

As soon as that's done, he can hear a muttered, "Fucking finally," and then the sound of Cora stomping down the stairs. 

With Cora no longer camping outside the bathroom door, Derek gets changed into his clothes for the day. 

He wears his usual attire, a simple tight black t-shirt with a pair of even tighter jeans. And adds his leather jacket to finish the look off. 

He runs a hand through his wet hair and makes sure it looks somewhat presentable. Then he takes a deep breath. 

Today was going to be interesting. 

He exhales. Opens the door of the bathroom and leaves his shower, his safe haven, behind. 

And walks into the real world. 

***

As he makes his way down the stairs he considers skipping breakfast. Derek didn't feel all that hungry and Aiden had a habit of bringing way too much food to school, so Derek could always just steal some of his once they got to Beacon Hills High. 

But it seems he doesn't get that much of a choice since there's already a plate of toast ready and waiting for him when he enters the kitchen. 

Peter and Cora were already sitting at the table, eating their respective cereals. They both had this weird fixation of having the milk and cereal separate. The milk in a cup and the cereal in a bowl. They claimed that soggy cereal was shitty cereal. The two of them were ridiculous. 

"You finally finish prettying yourself up Der?" Cora snarked, taking another sip of her milk. 

"Hush now, Cora darling. We all know that Derek gets angsty when he doesn't look his absolute best," Peter mocked, sending them both into a cackling mess.

How was he related to these people?

With his plate in hand, he took a seat across from Cora and kicked her in the shin, effectively shutting her up. 

Cora was his younger sister by one year. She went to the same school as him and was on the girl's lacrosse team. She was much like Derek in some ways, obstinate and strong. But she was almost the complete opposite of him when it came to most things. 

Where Derek was the most popular kid in school with a huge friendship group, Cora was more inconspicuous with only a couple of close friends. In fact, she only ever mentions two people from school, two girls named Heather and Malia. From what Cora had said about them, they seemed to be good companions, and Cora wasn't the type to spend time with people she disliked. 

Cora wasn't his only sister, there was Laura too. She was older than Derek, by three years to be exact and was currently enjoying her modeling career. She lived in Los Angeles with a couple of other friends in the same profession but visited home often. She also makes sure to call in at least twice a week. 

The smartphone that's resting on the table next to Peter starts to ring, cutting Peters conversation with Cora off. He picks it up and leaves the room so he can properly focus on the call. 

His Uncle Peter had only just moved back home a few weeks ago. He had been living in New York working at a famous fashion line. He had grown big out there, becoming one of the most sort out fashion designers in America. His Uncle had thrived in his job and was definitely talented. But even Peter needed a break from the stresses of the world every once and a while, so he had come back to his hometown to lay low.

That didn't mean he got to just relax though. He still worked, took hundreds of phone calls, set up meetings and contracts, picked out models to wear his clothes, and worked on his designs. He was still a busy man, but you could see the way he was more comfortable and untroubled in this environment when compared to the one back in New York. 

Plus things were always more fun with his "Gay Fashion Designer Uncle" around (Cora had chosen the title, not Derek). 

Dereks onto his last piece of toast when Cora gets out of her seat and goes to place her bowl and cup on the kitchen counter. 

When she walks past his chair she wacks him upside the head and tells him, "Common, we're gonna be late. You can eat and drive at the same time."

Derek sighs but gets up anyway. 

"That's unsafe," Is his only response. 

"Don't care," Is hers. 

So Derek places his plate on the counter next to Cora's stuff and walks to the front door where Cora's putting on her shoes. He picks up his own pair and puts them on. 

Once their feet are in their confinements, they walk out to Derek's Camaro. Once they get in, they blast the music and are on their way to Beacon Hills High. 

The drive there is rather uneventful. 

***

They get there on time, with around seven minutes to spare.

As soon as Derek parks the car Cora is all but jumping out and running off towards the building. Most likely to go find Malia and Heather before first period starts. 

Derek, who usually rushes straight out of his vehicle as soon as he gets to school to go find his friends, closes his eyes and sinks back into his seat. 

He thinks about all the events that had happened yesterday, and about all the new information he had learned. 

Derek could admit that he was rather concerned about Danny's reasoning behind deciding to recommend someone to Derek in The Game. After all, Danny was known for being the good guy in The Pack, so it's hard to decipher why Danny has changed his mind so suddenly. 

Maybe, he'd finally decided that he wants in on the fun. Maybe it was a one-off thing. Maybe he just honestly wants to see Derek come up against someone more challenging. Or maybe, just maybe, it was something deeper and more thought-out than all of that. 

Derek didn't know Danny's reasoning, and to be honest, he didn't really care all that much about it at that moment. 

He was too busy enjoying the thrill and excitement that coursed through his body at the idea of a proper challenge. 

He didn't really know who Stinlinski was. He knew the basics, that he was McCalls best friend and that he sat on the bleachers occasionally to watch lacrosse practice. He knew that he was the sheriff's son (but who wouldn't guess that? they had the exact same last name after all) and that he was obviously into guys (otherwise Danny wouldn't have picked him as Derek's next victim). 

He had never actually gotten a good look at him though. Sure he saw him sitting up in the bleachers whenever Jackson would point him out, but he was always wearing a hoodie. And yes he would occasionally see him in the hallways at school, but he only ever noticed when some of the guys made a comment about him. 

As a matter of fact, Derek had probably heard Stilinski more than he had seen him. 

To many peoples surprise, Derek was actually apart of quite a few of the advanced classes (usually along with a few of his other friends). He could admit that certain influences might have made it easier for him to join, but what did it matter in the end? So, in almost every single advanced class he had there was almost always that one kid who sat at the back of the room and let the sarcastic and smartass remarks loose. 

And whenever The Pack threw random criticisms at people in the hallway, there was always one kid who would throw his own right back. 

At the time, he had never put a name to the person. He had never been bothered to put in the effort of finding out who it was. But now, it made much more sense. 

Of course Danny would pick someone who wasn't afraid to voice his opinions and talk back. It would be too easy otherwise. And Derek wouldn't have it any other way. 

Normally Derek would plan how he was going to proceed when he was given a slightly more difficult person to woo. But he didn't know enough about Stilinski to plan anything that would accurately help. So he decided that he was going to play it by ear, and wing it just for today. 

With his thoughts now more organised Derek opened his eyes and scanned the crowd of students. He doesn't have to look very long to spot the two almost identical Porches, belonging to Jackson and Matt. Most of The Pack were gathered around the cars talking to each other, only a few members missing. Having spotted his company, he gets out of his car, slings his backpack over his shoulder, gently shuts the door and locks it. Then he walks off towards The Pack.

Once he gets there he's instantly greeted with fist bumps, pats on the back and the occasional hug from one of the girls. 

And once the hellos are out of the way, a new conversation is started up. 

"Soooo, Derek. Figured out how you're going to charm Stilinski yet?" Erica asks, the group all nodding in agreement to her question.

Derek knew that this would happen. That The Pack would get all up in his face about his new challenge. They were too nosy and excitable for their own good. 

So Derek lets out a sigh and says. "Not really. I don't know all that much about Stilinski so I'm just going to wing it for today. For now, the goal is to talk to him, see what I'm dealing with." 

The Pack all vocalised their agreement on his plan, the only one not agreeing was Danny who had instead just snorted. Derek ignored him. 

Hoping to change the subject, Derek asks the group if everyone was here. 

"Ethan and Aiden are arriving late today, and Kate's still not here by the looks of it," Kali fills in, looking around the car park for any sign of the girl in question. 

"Nah, she's here. Look, she's standing over there," Ennis informs the group, pointing his finger towards the other side of the parking lot. 

And sure enough, there was Kate. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and glaring at something ahead of her. 

"What's she looking at?" Jennifer asks. 

"More like, who's she looking at," Danny says. 

Confused by his statement, Derek looks towards the direction Kates staring. And his eyes land on a blue Jeep. A blue Jeep that contained McCall and a kid in a red hoodie. Stilinski. 

"Why the fuck is she watching Stilinski and McCall?" Jackson questions, sounding scandalised. 

No one answers him. Too caught up in watching Kate view the two boys. 

After a few seconds of silently observing, Stilinski and McCall get out of the Jeep and start towards the school's entrance. 

Kate's still watching them. 

"Dude, I thought you punched that McCall kid in the face? He doesn't even have a scratch on him," Matt mocks, turning to look at Jackson. 

After a quick inspection of Scott, Derek sees that Matt's right. Mcall doesn't look like his face had met Jackson's fist at all. 

"Punched him? More like gently caressed him," Theo taunts. 

"You're getting soft Jacks, you out of practice?" Ennis nudges Jackson in the ribs as he speaks. 

Jackson looks at Scott with pure shock and outrage. He sputters, obviously trying to defend himself, but fails miserably. Lydia lets out a displeased sounding huff, and Jackson looks like he's planning murder. 

Kate, along with the rest of the group, continue to watch as Stilinski and McCall make there way towards the school.

The last thing they witness before both boys disappear into the building is Stilinski flipping the middle finger towards Kate. 

Everyone is quiet for a few seconds. 

Then Danny bursts out laughing. 

"Good luck Hale," Danny chuckles, as he starts walking away from the group.

Today would be interesting indeed. 

***

The bell sounds not long after Danny starts his trek away, sending the bodies of students into a frenzy to get to their lockers and classes. 

Derek tells the group that he's gonna try and catch up with Kate and see what the whole car park episode was about. 

It's not particularly hard to catch up with her, his sheer size and bad boy look is normally enough to get people to move out of the way. And if not a little pushing and shoving does the trick. 

Once Derek's caught up and is walking by her side, she turns her head to regard him and gives him a sweet smile. But Derek knows that she's anything but sweet. 

"So... Wanna tell me what that was all about?" Derek asks. 

"What was what all about?" She replies, looking wholly innocent. 

"The whole glaring holes into Stilinski and McCall matter," Derek says.

Kate seems caught off guard by that.

"You saw that?" She questions, voice sounding bothered.

Derek frowns. "The whole pack saw that." 

Kate tenses slightly, barely enough to be noticeable. But she shakes it off quickly and proceeds to let out an exaggerated sigh and just shrugs. 

"I honestly just wanted to see what the Stilinski kid looked like, I kinda zoned out though. I'm guessing it looked pretty creepy from your perspective, huh?" She appears to ponder. 

Derek doesn't really believe her, not the zoned out part of her explanation anyway. But he wasn't going to push her, if it was anything serious she would let him know. 

"Yeah, it did look pretty creepy. Then again, you always look like that," He joked, sending a smirk her way. 

She snorted, elbowing him in the ribs. "Oh please. We all know I'm the hottest piece of ass in this entire school. Don't think I don't notice the way you stare at me Der, I'm irresistible."

Derek let out a huff of laughter at that. "Yeah, yeah. You headed to your locker?"

"Where else would I be going Der?" She smiles.

"Knowing you, it could be anywhere."

She seems pleased by this comment, and Derek counts it as a win. Staying on Kates good side is something that you should always want.

They arrive at their lockers not a minute later, Kates locker is only a few rows away from Derek's own. 

After they've got all their shit together, they start their walk to their first class of the day. 

Only to be stopped by a frantic Matt.

He was pushing his way through the mob of students yelling at both himself and Kate. 

"Guys! Guys! Come quick! Theo's locker!" He shouted over a couple of student bodies, then just as quickly as he had appeared he was gone, disappearing back into the sea of kids once again. 

Derek and Kate share a look. She shrugs and he rolls his eyes. But they both start to jog towards Theos locker. 

And once they arrive, Derek can see why Matt is slightly distressed. 

Theo's standing in front of his locker, face burning red, whether it be from embarrassment or anger, maybe both. And surrounding him on the floor and in his locker are a bunch of papers, which Derek finds out are tests and assignments upon closer inspection. Each of them is marked with a red F... As well as Theo's name. They were all of the papers Theo had failed. And there were a lot of them. 

And when Derek leans to the side to look around Theos body, to see inside of the locker, his eyes meet what seems to have Theo stupefied. 

A massive red F (circle and all) graffitied into the back wall of his locker. And above it. A small fox sticker. 

The school's mysterious prankster strikes again. 

***

"That's three times in the span of a week and a half dude," Matt whispers from his seat next to Derek. 

They're in English class, he, Theo, Matt, and Kali. All sitting in the back of the classroom with their desks pushed together "working" on a project. 

"Yeah, Theo. What've you been doing that warrants so much attention from Loki?" Kali says. 

"Wait wait wait. Loki? You've named the prankster Loki?" Matt sounds horrified. 

"Half of the damn school calls him Loki Matt, what do you have against the name?" Kali replied.

"What do I have against the name?!" Matt whisper-shouts. "The name Loki belongs to a God! Not some high school prankster. This isn't a frikin' Marvel movie." 

"Yeah, the God of Mischief! And whoever this prankster is he's pretty damn mischievous."

"Not enough to be a God!"

"No one knows their real identity! They get away with every prank! And they literally only fool around with people who've done shitty things! Hence them always targeting us. Specifically Theo. Don't tell me that that's not God-like behavior."

Theo isn't happy about that observation. "Hey!"

Matt and Kali completely ignore him and continue their quarrel.

"Why do you keep referring to the prankster as, "they", we all know it's a guy," Matt says. 

"Bitch please, it could easily be a girl! You're just a sexist bastard," Kali retorts, not one to take any shit for being a woman. 

"It's definitely a guy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Dude."

"GIRL."

"Kali and Matt! Do I have to put you into another group for this project?" Miss Hannah asks sternly. She hates when anyone raises their voice in her classroom.

"No Miss," They both answer in unison, heads hung low and eyes wide, trying and failing to look innocent. 

Miss Hannah seems to think their act is shit too if the way she rolls her eyes and walks off is any indication. 

Matt leans over the table so his face is right in front of Kalis. "If the prankster is a girl, why is she named Loki? The name of a male God?" He smirks, thinking that he's won the battle. 

Kali smirks back. "Loki, the God of Mischief, had the ability to change their sex. Girl and Boy. Therefore the name Loki fits either way."

Derek couldn't help but burst out laughing. And even Theo, recently humiliated, couldn't help but chuckle. 

Matt just seems defeated. "Fine, you win this round. But next time, I'll fucking destroy you."

"Pshh, you wish."

"Ok, if you guys are done now, can we please go back to talking about Theo," Derek cuts in, knowing that if he doesn't step in now they'll just start jabbing at each other again. 

"Yeah, back to you Theooo," Kali sings, turning towards Theo who's sitting next to her. 

Theo just sighs, "Go ahead and ask, you fuckers."

Matts the one who asks the question everyone in the school (word of the prank got around fast) is probably thinking. 

"What did you do?"

To receive the wrath of the school prankster you have to have done something wrong. By now that fact was clear enough. This prank on Theo seemed to be pretty specific though, meaning that it was planned to get a certain kind of reaction and warning across. Derek would guess that it had something to do will all the failed tests that had been stuffed into his locker. 

Theo lets out another sigh. "So, you guys know that dude who sits at the back of our trig class? The one who's always wearing a black hoodie and gloves?"

"The depressed druggo?" Kali asks.

"Isn't his name Brandon or something like that?" Derek questions. If they're talking about the same guy then Kali would be right in her observations. The dude was a massive druggi.

"Yeah, that's the guy. Anyway, you know what he's like. He's been failing every single test since the beginning of the year and-"

"And you've been giving him shit for it?" Matt cuts in, seeming to know where this explanation is going. 

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. But I don't fucking understand! I haven't even touched him once. All I've done was talk shit about him, and remark on his failures. It's not like everyone wasn't thinking what I was saying."

"Maybe is because the dudes supposedly depressed? Or maybe Loki's friends with him?" Kali speculates, resting her head on her hands.

"Oh please, nobody's friends with that emo dude," Matt says, "And stop calling the prankster Loki."

"Good point, he doesn't seem like the type to have friends. Just dealers," Kali replies, "And no. I won't stop calling them Loki."

And just like that Matt and Kali are arguing again. 

Theo doesn't seem very disappointed though, he actually seems happy that the focus has been taken off of him. So Derek leaves him be. He deserves some time to think after what he experienced this morning. 

The school's prankster, or Loki as Kali referred to them, has been around ever since Derek started high school. This could possibly mean that they're in Derek's year or that they just coincidentally decided to start the pranking at that time. Both of these are likely options. 

Nobody knew who they were, although everyone had their theories. Matt thinks that the pranksters a guy, Lydia thinks it's a group of people ("How could one person possibly pull it all off?" if Derek remembers correctly), Kalis thoughts on the whole situation were pretty obvious and Danny had always been rather quiet about the subject (keeping his good guy status up). But no one knew for sure.

The pranks had started out pretty simple. Like that time in Derek's first year where he stole this one kid's pen every class and ended up opening his locker one day only to be showered with a wave of pens and pencils. 

But they increasingly became more advanced, displaying skills that not even Danny and Lydia could figure out. Like how after an incident in the school's pool where the guys of The Pack had dumped a group of new students into the water and called them a bunch of drowned cats. The very next day they ended up being sprayed with the fire alarms emergency system when they entered the toilets. Written on the ceiling were the words "Wet Mutts". 

Each time a prank was pulled a fox would be somewhere nearby. Marking it. The fox would be a sticker, painting, graffiti, or a simple print out. But always a fox. 

Derek wonders if they'll ever get caught. 

If they do the Pack would be on them in seconds. God, what Derek would do if he ever met them. After everything the prankster had done to him and his friends, it would only be fair to get payback. 

Derek's thoughts are interrupted when his phone vibrates from where it sits in his pocket. Not two seconds later, Theo, Kali, and Matts phones sound as well. 

They all glace at each other before pulling out their phones and opening up the message that they all received. It was from The Packs group chat. 

_Lydia: Everybody come to our table during lunch break today. We're having a meeting._

And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The way Derek describes Cora and Peter eating cereal is how I eat it. My family thinks I'm weird af. Next chapetr is Derek's POV again, but this time things become slightly more interesting ;)


End file.
